Like a secret
by OFIXD
Summary: Iban a jugar a un juego secreto, y sabían que nadie lo entendería, porque a esos juegos no se juega hasta que eres mayor. ¡CAP. FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara y Diana.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 1:**

Era la hora del patio, los niños jugaban con sus amigos. Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Kenny estaban montando una extraña maquina que serviría (supuestamente) para localizar a Damien, no era por amistad ni nada, solo que el señor Garrison en un ataque de locura decidió que les suspendería a todos las matemáticas y decidieron que lo mejor sería matarlo y solo Damien podía hacerlo y salirse

de rositas.

El problema es que la maquina parecía tremendamente insegura, solo necesitaban un tonto que la probase.

-¿Dónde esta el maricón de Butters?- Pregunto Cartman con una mueca de fastidio.- Si por su culpa nuestro proyecto va mal le pego.-

-Pues a saber...- Comentó Kenny sin demasiado interés.

-Escuchad, ¿Y porque no le preguntamos al chef qué hacer?- Sugirió Kyle.

-Si, mejor que meternos en más líos- Respondió Stan.

En otra parte dos rubios se escurrían a la parte más oculta del patio, iban solos por _seguridad_, porque iban a jugar a un juego secreto, y sabían que nadie lo entendería, porque a esos juegos **no se juega**hasta que eres mayor.

Nadie sabia que ellos sabían de que iba ese juego, ellos solo sabían que era un juego bonito y emocionante, tenían todos los materiales necesarios y muy claro que querían jugar.

Pero estaban nerviosos, pero ellos ya creían que eran lo suficientemente mayores ¡Por Dios! Tenían nueve años, **nueve**, eran ya **muy mayores.**

Finalmente llegaron y se sentaron junto a unas matas.

-Butters... ¿Pero esto está bien?- Dijo Pip sintiéndose inseguro.

-Si-si, mis papás lo hacen y mis papás no hacen nunca cosas malas...- Dijo Butters frotando sus nudillos.

-Bueno... Pues entonces lo hacemos.-Sentenció el pequeño rubio británico.

Pip sacó una barra de labios con sabor a fresas.

-Pues para ponértelo solo te los tienes que pintar como tu mamá- Dijo Pip.

-Ponte tu primero- Pidió Butters.

Pip se puso un poco y lo extendió con sus deditos por sus labios.

-Te toca a ti.- Dijo entregándole la barra a Butters.

Butters se puso bastante, él creía que si se ponía más era mejor.

-Bueno, ahora empieza el juego... Estoy muy muy nervioso.- Confesó Butters temblando como una hoja.

-Y yo...- Dijo Pip.

Se acercaron, estaban muy nerviosos, finalmente rozaron sus labios y los mantuvieron un poco.

Se pusieron rojos y se separaron un momento.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Butters.

-Pues... ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!- Exclamó el británico.-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es besarnos en la boca como si fuesen mejillas.

-¡Es muy fácil!- Dijo muy animado Butters.

Se volvieron a acercar y cerraron sus ojos azules, el primero en besar fue Pip, luego Butters, se sucedieron varias ocasiones en las que uno besaba y el otro recibía el beso, hasta que algo inesperado sucedió, Butters se adelantó en besar y los labios de los dos se encontraron en un beso distinto a lo imaginado, abrieron los ojos y se miraron sin separarse, se sintieron cómodos de golpe, se cogieron de las manos y se empezaron a dar besitos al mismo tiempo.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el final del recreo, los dos niños se separaron.

-Ha sido bonito...-Dijo Butters.

-¿Mañana jugamos más?- Sugirió Pip.

-Si, este juego es muy divertido ¡Mañana más!-Dijo Butters.

Los dos rubios salieron de su escondite y se fueron a clase entre risas, Cartman los miró muy extrañado...

**Continuará.**

**N**otas de la autora: Habrán visto que hay algunas palabras o expresiones en negrita, bien, es para darle un tono satírico, es más bien sarcasmo.

Espero que os esté gustando =D

**OFIXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara y Diana.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 2:**

Aquel juego se volvió una rutina, jugaban todos los días, era muy divertido y por eso, por su gran juego secreto ellos eran mejores amigos, bueno, de hecho ya no se juntaban con nadie más, ellos solos se sentían completos, no querían otros niños a su lado.

Cartman los había estado observando, y aquello cada día lo tenía mas curioso, quería saber que se llevaban entre manos, una vez creyó verlos cogidos de la mano durante una de las explicaciones interminables del señor Garrison, pero claro, no estaba seguro.

-Chicos... Pipi y el maricón de Butters planean algo- Dijo un día Eric.

-Déjate de tonterías, gordo, y céntrate en el juego.- Respondió Kyle.

-¡No soy gordo, judío de mierda! ¡Soy de huesos anchos!- Se quejó Cartman.

-Vale, ya.- Dijo Stan.- Haya paz. A mi realmente me importa una mierda lo que hagan esos dos.

-Y a mi.-Dijo Kenny.

-Pues vale, yo solo lo descubriré, y sin vuestra ayuda, ¡Hippies!- Y el niño obeso se fue decidido hacia la parte trasera del patio.

Los otros tres siguieron jugando como si nada, pasándose un balón, un rayo cayó del cielo y mató a Kenny.

-¡Oh, Dios mio, han matado a Kenny!- Exclamó Stan.

-¡Hijos de puta!- Exclamó Kyle.

-Oye, tío, vamos a ver que intenta el gordo.- Sugirió Stan.

-¿Por qué no? Ya me estaba cansando de esta mierda- Dijo Kyle.

En otro sitio.

-Pip, ¿Puedo abrazarte?- Preguntó Butters.

-Si yo puedo abrazarte a ti también.- Sugirió Pip.

-¡Claro!- Respondió Butters. -Pip... yo... creo que te quiero.- Dijo Butters mientras se abrazaban.

-Yo creo que también, me gusta mucho estar contigo.-Respondió el británico.- Y además tengo algo para ti.

Se separaron y Pip buscó en su bolsillo, sacó un pequeño anillo de plástico con una piedrecita en forma de Hello Kitty, Butters lo miró impresionado.

-¿Enserio es para mi?- Preguntó Butters.

-Si, porque quiero que seas mi novio.- Dijo Pip más rojo que una manzana.

-Pero... ¿Dos chicos pueden ser novios?- Preguntó Butters.-Además yo no tengo nada para regalarte.- Mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

-Si se puede, además, da igual que no tengas nada para darme.-Respondió el británico.- Además para encontrar el anillo tuve que comer muchas galletas Hello Kitty, solo para que tu lo tuvieses.-

Butters se puso el anillo y se miraron.

-Oh, Pip, es tan bonito...- Dijo Butters.

Vio una bonita flor blanca cerca de ellos y la alcanzó con su mano, arrancándola y entregándosela a Pip.

-Gracias Butters, me encanta.-Dijo Pip.

Se acercaron y se dieron un tímido besito en los labios.

La campaña sonó, un día más en el que su secreto era aún secreto.

**Continuará.**

**OFIXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara y Diana.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 3:**

Cartman no logró descubrir que ocultaban Pip y Butters, sabía que fuese lo que fuese se llevaba a cabo en la parte final del patio, no sabía con exactitud donde pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo, la actitud de los dos rubios era extraña, no respondían a insultos ni a ningún tipo de provocación, almorzaban solos y no intentaban juntarse con nadie.

-Eh, Cartman.-Le susurró Clyde en clase.-Cartman.

-¿Qué?-Respondió él susurrando.

-Creo que Butters tiene novia.-Y soltó una sonrisita.

-Vamos, Clyde, eso es imposible, es un marica.-Pensó un momento y después añadió-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Pues porque esta dibujando corazoncitos.-Dijo Clyde, ya ganándose una mirada de atención por parte del señor Garrison.-Luego hablamos.-

Después de clase Clyde y Cartman fueron a merendar a casa de Cartman. La mamá de Eric les sirvió unos sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete, dos grandes tazas de chocolate y un montón de

comida basura, pero Clyde no comió demasiado porque, aunque estuviese todo muy bueno, él no quería reventar.

-Y bien- Dijo Cartman-¿Qué hacía Butters?

-Pues... Dibujar corazones, ¡Ah! Escribió varias veces "Te quiero".-Respondió Clyde.

-Bueno... Si averiguas algo más me llamas, aquí tienes mi tarjeta.-Dijo Eric entregándole una tarjetita pequeña con su nombre.

Se despidieron y Eric se quedó solo en su casa. Fue hacia el teléfono y marcó el numero de Butters.

-Residencia de los Stotch, al habla Butters.-Respondieron desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.-¿Quien es?

-Hola, Butters, amigo. Llamaba para preguntarte si te apetece venir a mi casa a jugar.-Sonrío, creyendo que iba obtener lo que quería.

-Lo siento, Eric, pero hoy no puedo y además tengo que colgar, adiós.-Y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quien era, Butters?- Preguntó Pip mientras continuaba con sus deberes.

-Era Eric, quería que fuese a jugar con él, pero le he dicho que no porque sus juegos no me gustan.- Respondió con total sinceridad Butters.

-Yo le odio, porque se ríe de mi.- Dijo Pip.

-¿Se ríe de ti? ¡Entonces ya no soy su amigo!-Dijo Butters enfadado.-No dejaré que te haga daño.-

-Gracias Butters.-

Se sonrieron y Butters se sentó junto a él para hacer los deberes.

-Me gustaría besarte, Butters.-Dijo Pip.

-Y a mi, pero... aquí no se puede.-Respondió el rubio de pelo más corto.

-Uno pequeñito.-Suplicó Pip.

-Vale.- Accedió Butters sonriendo.

Se dieron un besito muy suave y se cogieron de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Oye, Butters ¿Cuándo seamos mayores te casaras conmigo?-Preguntó Pip nervioso.

-Si mis papás me dejan, si- Respondió Butters apretando un poco más la mano de Pip.-Pero seguro que me dejan porque sacas buenas notas.

-¿Mañana podemos ir al parque?-Preguntó Pip.-Ya sabes... a comer un helado o algo, como es sábado...

-¡Pues claro! Si acabamos esto ahora mis padres me dejaran.-Respondió un muy ilusionado Butters.

-Pues ¡A trabajar!-Dijo Pip muy motivado.

Acabaron los deberes y la madre de Butters invitó a Pip a quedarse a dormir, este aceptó gustoso.

Por la noche, los dos niños hablaban bajito metidos en la cama de Butters.

-Pip, tengo un regalo para ti.- Y le entregó el dibujo que había hecho en clase.

Pip lo miró, era un dibujo con coloridas flores, corazones rojos y con varios "te quiero" escritos.

-¡Oh! Nadie había hecho algo tan bonito por mi nunca... Butters, yo también te quiero.-

Pip se acercó y le besó de un modo que solo había visto en las películas, le salió de forma natural.

-Wow... Pip...-Dijo Butters muy impresionado.-Me has metido la lengua en la boca.-

-Lo-lo siento...- Dijo Pip bastante avergonzado.

-Si me ha gustado, pero los otros también me gustaban.-Dijo Butters.

-Y a mi.-Dijo Pip.- Tengo mucho sueño...-

-Y yo, buenas noches Pip.-

-Buenas noches Butters.-

Y se durmieron cogidos de la mano muy sonrientes.

**Continuará.**

**OFIXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara, Diana y Andrea.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 4:**

En el parque al día siguiente.

-¡Corre Pip!-Gritó Butters.- ¡O no llegaremos a la heladería!

**-**¡Tranquilo, Butters, no cerrará hasta dentro de mucho!-Gritó el británico persiguiendo a Butters.

Llegaron al puesto y Butters pidió un helado de fresas y nata, y Pip uno de avellana y chocolate y se sentaron en unos bancos muy alejados de la tienda para poder hablar tranquilos.

-Sabes... Pip, alguna vez podríamos volver a jugar a _Los ángeles de Charlie _con Dougie- Sugirió Butters.

-Eso sería sublime.-Respondió Pip sonriendo.

-Pip, llevas chocolate en una mejilla.-Dijo Butters.

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó Pip muy avergonzado.

-Yo te lo quito.-Dijo el chico de sudadera azul.

Butters se inclinó sobre Pip y con uno de sus deditos retiró la minuscula mancha de chocolate, después besó la mejilla del británico.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Pip tocándose la mejilla sonriendo.

-Un premio porque eres el mejor.-Respondió Butters.-¡Eh! Pip ¿Porque no vamos bajo el tobogán?

-¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?-Preguntó Pip curioso.

-Porque te quiero contar un secreto y si lo cuento aquí ya no será secreto.-Respondió el de pelo más corto.

**-**Pues vamos- Respondió el británico colocándose bien la gorra.

Los dos corrieron y se escurrieron por debajo del tobogán quedando sentados, entonces Butters sacó un rotulador permanente plateado.

-¿Para qué es el rotulador, Butters?-Preguntó el chico de pelo más largo.

-Bueno... tú me regalaste un anillo genial y yo solo una flor y un dibujo, así que sellaré nuestro amor.-Respondió Butters.

Abrió la tapa del rotulador, y en trazos grandes escribió en el tobogán "BxP", Pip le quitó el rotulador y dibujó varios corazones alrededor de las letras y escribió "Para siempre". Los dos niños se sonrieron y se cogieron de la mano.

-Pip... ¿Y dónde nos casaremos?- Preguntó Butters.

-En Londres estará bien...-Dijo Pip.

-Yo quiero vivir en una casa graaaande.-Dijo Butters sonriendo y alzando sus manitas.

-¿Con jardín?-Preguntó Pip.

-Grande y verde, con flores de colores ¿Muchas habitaciones?-Preguntó Butters.

-Si.-Respondió Pip volviéndose a coger de la mano de Butters.

-Mira, Cartman, lo que sea que te ha contado Clyde es mentira... ¿Tienes que dar por saco, no?- Dijo un exasperado Kyle.

-Mira, judío, sé que traman algo o que están metidos en algo y ni tu ni tu perra madre judía me lo vais a fastidiar.-Respondió el chico obeso.

-¿Y cómo descubrirás algo, gordo? ¿Los vas a perseguir hasta que lo demuestres?-Preguntó Stan.

Los super mejores amigos estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

-Reíros de lo que queráis, maricas, el presidente me lo agradecerá.-Dijo Cartman antes de marcharse enfadado hacia el parque.

Stan y Kyle se miraron otra ver y se empezaron a reír de nuevo.

-Hola, tíos.- Dijo Kenny.

-¡Eh! Hola Ken ¿Qué tal el infierno?- Preguntó Kyle.

-Lo de siempre, sangre, llanto, tortura, Satán sodomizando... Lo normal ¡Ah! He visto a Damien.- Dijo muy tranquilo el chico del anorak naranja.

-¿¡Qué!-Preguntaron Stan y Kyle a la vez.

-Eso, Damien vuelve a South Park.-Dijo Kenny.

**Continuará.**

**OFIXD**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me animan mucho a escribir, gracias =) Decidí continuar pronto por todos los que me animáis a seguir con esta bonita idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara, Diana y Andrea.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 5:**

-¿Y para qué vuelve?- Preguntó Stan.

-¿Y eso qué más da? La cuestión es que podemos volver a nuestro plan de matar al señor Garrison- Sentenció Kyle.

-Vale, una cosa ¿Dónde está Cartman?-Preguntó Kenny.

-Ah, él tiene la absurda idea de que Pip y Butters planean algo y quiere descubrirlo.- Explicó Stan.

-Si, y para eso quiere perseguirlos hasta que descubra eso que él dice que ocultan.- Completó el pelirrojo.

-Eso es ridículo, esos dos son un trozo de pan, no creo que hagan nada malo.-Dijo el chico del anorak naranja.

-Ni yo, pero Cartman es un gordo cabrón y los humillará.- Aclaró Stanley.

-Si... y el chef no podrá ayudarnos... ¡Que se jodan las mates! Tenemos que impedir que el gordo humille a Pip y Butters.- Dijo el chico judío.

-¿Y no habéis pensado que el gordo no puede humillarlos?- Preguntó Kenny.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Kenny?- Preguntó Kyle.

-Porque no han hecho nada para que pueda burlarse, mira, no lo sé seguro, pero si han hecho algo ni será malo ni interesante.- Aclaró el rubio.

-Puede ser, pero es Cartman y puede hacer cualquier cosa con tal de humillarles, así que será mejor que estemos prevenidos.-Sentenció Kyle.

-Bueno ¿Y cómo lo hacemos?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Mira, de momento le vigilaremos, y si vemos que la cosa se pone fea ya tramaremos algo.- Dijo Kyle.

-Por mi esta bien.-Dijo Kenny.

-Y por mi también.-Dijo Stan.

-Pues vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, hay que encontrar a Cartman.- Dijo Kyle.

Los tres se fueron corriendo a buscar al chico obeso.

En el parque frente al puesto de helados habían tres chicos.

-Oye, Tweek, que no hay helado de café.- Dijo Clyde.- Pero hay muy buenos sabores, podrías probar otro.

-¡Gah! No-no.- Respondió Tweek.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Dijo Clyde.

-Estas muy raro últimamente.- Dijo Craig.

-¡Que va!- Dijo Clyde.

Clyde se retiró, dejando a los otros dos chicos solos.

-Bueno, a mi no me apetece tomar helado ¿Vamos a los columpios?-Preguntó Craig.

-¡Gah! Si-si caemos de ahí ¡MORIREMOS! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Socorro! ¡Craig quiere matarme!- Dijo el rubio con un tic más acelerado de lo normal y saliendo corriendo de allí.

Craig ni se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que ni se molestó en ir a buscarlo, simplemente emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Tweek corrió rápido, no sabía que Craig ya tenia planeado matarle, pero él no quería morir, no aún, algún día muy lejano tal vez.

El chico llegó a la fuente y se sentó en el suelo respirando agitadamente, Craig no le perseguía, respiró aliviado y dirigió su mirada hacia el parque, para hacer tan buen tiempo estaba muy vacío, habían unas ancianas charlando animadamente entre ellas en uno de los bancos cercanos, dos niños jugando al balón, y un par de niñas de preescolar en los columpios.

Entonces se fijó en que había alguien bajo el tobogán, se asustó.

¿Y si era un monstruo? ¿Y si venia a matarle? ¿Y si mataba a todos y luego le echaban la culpa a él?

No, tenía que impedirlo ¿Pero cómo? ¿Con un palo? No, ¿Y si era fuerte y lo mataba? ¿Hablar con él? ¿Los monstruos hablan?

Decidió acercarse sigilosamente, despacio o podría ser su sentencia de muerte. Ya solo quedaban unos metros...

Lo que vio allí estaba muy lejos de ser un monstruo, eran dos niños rubios.

Besándose.

Eran Pip y Butters besándose.

**Continuará.**

**OFIXD**


	6. Chapter 6

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara, Diana y Andrea.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 6:**

Sus ojos le engañaban, tenia que ser eso, los chicos **NO** se besan, no pueden... Pero lo cierto es que Tweek lo estaba viendo. Pip y Butters aún no le habían visto, se separaron, Butters se quedó con los ojos cerrados, como queriendo guardar ese beso en su memoria, Pip empezó a besarle una mejilla mientras Butters le acariciaba lentamente el pelo.

Tweek supo que tenia que irse ¿Y si le veían y lo mataban? No, tenia que irse y rápido, antes de que fuese tarde. La suerte quiso que justo se tropezase y cayese pegándose un gran y sonoro golpe, tuvo suerte, no se hizo daño, pero al girarse vio a Pip y Butters que estaban mirándole.

-Tweek... ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?- Pregunto un muy asustado Pip.

-¡GAH! ¡NO ME MATEIS!- Respondió Tweek muy alterado y temblando.

Pip y Butters se miraron.

-No se lo digas a nadie, Tweek.- Dijo Butters asustado.

-¡GAH! ¡Esto es mucha presión! ¿Por qué os besáis?- Preguntó Tweek nervioso, su tic iba en aumento.

-Bueno... Tweek ¿Tu sabes que son los novios, verdad?- Preguntó Pip.

-Si ¡GAH!- Respondió Tweek.

-Pues Butters y yo nos queremos mucho mucho y como nos queremos somos novios.- Explico el británico.

-¿Qué hacen los novios?- Preguntó Tweek.

-Pasear, hacer los deberes juntos, escribirse notitas de amor, darse besos... Muchas cosas- Dijo Butters.

-Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie.- Dijo Pip.

-¿Por qué no? ¡GAH!- Preguntó Tweek.

-Porque nos separarían para que no nos viésemos y ya no seriamos novios y entonces ya no nos casaríamos.- Explico Butters frotando sus nudillos con la cabeza agachada.

-¡GAH! ¿Cómo un secreto?- Preguntó Tweek.

-Si, exacto, como un secreto, camarada.- Dijo Pip.

-¡GAH! ¡ESTO ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!- Gritó Tweek.

Tweek finalmente se marchó prometiendo no contar nada a nadie.

-Butters... ¿Es verdad lo que has dicho?- Preguntó Pip muy triste.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó Butters.

-Lo de que nos separarían...- Respondió Pip.

-No lo sé Pip, yo no quiero que me separen de ti.- Dijo Butters.- Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti, Butters.- Respondió el británico dándole la mano a Butters.

Se soltaron la mano y salieron del parque, al poco rato oyeron tres voces llamándolos, se giraron y vieron a tres chicos que corrían jadeantes tras ellos.

-Os... Estábamos... buscando- Dijo Stan bastante cansado por la carrera.

-Si... Cartman... planea... averiguar... algo que supuestamente... planeáis.- Completó Kyle. Kenny estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar.

-Bueno... no planeamos nada, camaradas, así que no temáis por lo que pueda hacer vuestro amigo.- Respondió Pip tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-Eso mismo.-Completó Butters ayudando a su novio a sonar convincente.

-No planeáis nada... ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Kenny ya recuperado.

-Ya hemos dicho que no.- Dijo Butters empezando a sentirse molesto.

-Si pasa algo, si estáis en algo nos lo podéis contar.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-No estamos metidos en nada.- Dijo Butters.- Así que nos vamos, venga, Pip, vayámonos.-

Los dos rubios se fueron nerviosos ¿Habían sido poco cuidadosos? ¿Habían contado su secreto sin querer?

**Continuará.**

**OFIXD**


	7. Chapter 7

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara, Diana y Andrea.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 7:**

Al día siguiente Tweek despertó muy nervioso, tenia una gran responsabilidad, defender costase lo que costase el secreto de Pip y Butters. Estaba sudoroso, se vistió y ese día sus ropas quedaron más destrozadas que cualquier otro día y salió sin desayunar, en la entrada de su casa estaba Craig esperándole, al verle llegar este solo alzó su dedo.

-¡GAH! ¡NO SE PUEDE ENTERAR NADIE! ¡GAH!- Gritó estallando Tweek.

-¿Qué pasa, Tweek?- Preguntó Craig alzando una ceja.

-¡GAH! ¡NO TE PUEDO DECIR!- Respondió Tweek ¿No podía rebelarle el secreto ni a su mejor amigo?- Pe-pero si te cuento... ¿Se lo vas a contar a alguien?

-Sabes que no.- Respondió un muy sincero Craig.-¿De qué se trata?

-Necesito tu ayuda... Conozco el secreto de alguien.-Respondió Tweek más tranquilo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Mientras no sea nada malo no creo que ocurra nada.- Contestó Craig.

-No es que sea malo ¡GAH! Es que creo que van a necesitar ayuda, tarde o temprano les pillaran, estoy seguro.- Dijo Tweek.

-¿Es algo malo?-Pregunto Craig comenzando a exasperarse.

-¡GAH! No lo sé.-Respondió Tweek.- Ellos parecían muy felices.

-¿Ellos?-Preguntó muy extrañado Craig.-¿Quiénes?

-Pip y Butters.-Dijo Tweek.-¡GAH! ¡SOY UN MAL AMIGO! ¡GAH! ¡GAH!

Tweek se empezó a tirar del pelo frenéticamente y empezó a correr siendo perseguido por Craig, este normalmente lo podía alcanzar fácilmente, en cambio, esta vez el rubio corrió tanto que acabo perdiéndolo, supo que tenia que encontrarle, ya que Tweek era muy propenso a meterse en líos sin buscarlos.

Pasó por un puesto de hot dogs, no le apetecía comer nada, pero aún así los miró con cierto interés.

-¿Quieres uno?- Preguntó amablemente el hombre que atendía en el puesto.

Craig solo le enseñó su dedo, se apartó del escaparate dispuesto a seguir buscando a su amigo, cuando vio a Clyde y a Cartman devorando unos hot dogs sentados en el escalón de un establecimiento, normalmente le importaba poco de lo que hablasen los demás, pero aquello realmente despertó su curiosidad. Se acercó y oculto tras unas cajas escuchó lo que decían.

-Pues sí, yo creo que Pip y Butters planean algo.-Dijo el obeso.-¡Malditos maricas!

-O tienen novia... Mira, Cartman, esto ya me tiene harto, basas tus teorías en gilipolleces, yo me piro.-Respondió Clyde.

Y dicho esto Clyde se levantó y se fue.

-¡Seguro que traman algo!- Dijo Cartman lavántandose y siguiéndole.

Craig salió de su escondite. Ahora estaba seguro, Pip y Butters tramaban algo malo y fuese lo que fuese habían involucrado a Tweek, se sintió furioso, él no iba a dejar que esos rubios enanos asustasen a su amigo, así fue como abandonó la búsqueda de su amigo y emprendió el camino hacia

la casa de los Stotch, él les iba a enseñar con quien meterse a esos dos.

En casa de los Marsh tres chicos se encontraban hablando de sus cosas hasta que salió el tema de Damien.

-Bueno, me comentó que volvía porque añoraba South Park y porque quería recuperar la amistad de

Pip.-Explicó Kenny recién recuperado de su última muerte.

-¿La amistad de Pip?- Preguntó Kyle.- ¿Creéis qué es por eso que ayer, él y Butters estaban molestos?

-¿Porque no quiere ser amigo suyo?- Preguntó Stan.- No tiene demasiado sentido... a ver ¿Por qué estaba enfadado Butters? A él eso ni le va ni le viene.

-No lo sé...-Reconoció Kyle.- ¡Lo averiguaremos!

**Continuará.**

**OFIXD**


	8. Chapter 8

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara, Diana y Andrea.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 8:**

-¡Malditos cabrones!- Exclamó Craig cuando quedó a unos metros de la residencia Stotch.

Mientras Stan, Kenny y Kyle también iban a toda prisa hacia allí, tenían que ayudar a esos rubios antes de que se metiesen en un lío horrible o Cartman los humillase. Al llegar encontraron una extraña escena. Craig gritando y amenazando a Butters arrimándolo violentamente a su cara.

-¡¿QUÉ INTENTAIS?- Gritó un muy enfurecido Craig Tucker.- ¡Cabrón!

Golpeó el rostro de Butters. Sus padres no estaban en casa y Pip se había ido hacia ya un rato, él aprovechó para comenzar a preparar unos pasteles para merendar ese mismo día con su amado novio cuando oyó el timbre.

Stan y Kenny los separaron, Craig luchaba por escapar del agarre de Kenny.

-No-no-no...-Intentó decir Butters, no pudo, su mejilla estaba rojiza y su labio herido, cayeron unas gotitas de sangre que mancharon su camisa azul.

-Calma, Butters.-Dijo Stan.

Butters se echó a llorar, él no había hecho nada malo ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? No lo entendía.

-¡Ha metido en un lío a Tweek!- Gritó Craig, ya sin intención de atacar.

-No-no-no no es verdad...-Respondió Butters muy asustado.

-¡Tu y el maldito francés!- Respondió Craig enfadándose mucho más y enseñándole su dedo.

-P-Pip es británico y no le hemos hecho nada a Tweek...- Respondió un mas calmado Butters mientras Kyle limpiaba su labio con una servilleta de papel.

-Dijo algo de un secreto vuestro.-Respondió Craig.

-Lleváis unos días muy raros.- Dijo Kyle esta vez.

-Kyle tiene razón, será mejor que digáis que ocultáis.- Dijo Stanley.

-¡No ocultamos nada!- Dijo Butters enfadándose.

-¡No me seas nenaza, Butters!- Dijo Craig mostrándole su dedo corazón.

-¡No soy una nenaza!- Dijo Butters.-¡No os importa lo que hagamos!

-Vamos, no vamos a reírnos.- Dijo Kyle.

-Ya, claro, no vas a reírte Kyle, tu nunca... ¡No te creo! ¡El profesor Caos te destruirá!- Dijo Butters sonriendo de forma malvada.

Los cuatro chicos lo miraron muy extrañados.

-¿Aún jugamos a eso?- Preguntó Stanley.

-¿Y eso qué importa?- Dijo Craig.-¿Qué coño ocultáis?

-Mira, Butters, yo sé que no es nada malo pero Cartman quiere descubrir lo que es y si es algo minimamente vergonzoso lo usará para haceros la vida imposible.- Habló Kenny.

-Bueno... Pasad.-Dijo Butters señalando su casa.

Todos entraron dentro y se sentaron en la sala.

-Bueno... Pip y yo en el patio un día.- Empezó a relatar Butters.- Nos besamos y entonces empezamos querernos, me regaló un anillo de Hello Kitty, sellamos nuestro amor en el tobogán... ¡Ah! Y le hice un dibujo precioso.- Terminó de relatar el rubio.

Frotó sus nudillos nervioso, cuando alzó la mirada vio que los chicos le miraban con la boca abierta.

-Pero ¿Cómo se os ocurrió?-Preguntó Kyle sorprendido.

-¿Me guardareis el secreto? Nos hemos hecho novios.- Explicó el pequeño rubio.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron, jamás consentirían que Cartman o cualquier otro se burlase de ellos, no lo merecían.

**Continuará**


	9. Chapter 9

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara, Diana y Andrea.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 9:**

Damien se estaba instalando en su casa nueva allí en South Park. La casa era grande, más que una casa era una enorme mansión con grandes vallas negras y una gran puerta con adornos en color oro, tenia un gran jardín, un camino de piedras perfectamente redondas conducían a la puerta principal, una gran puerta de madera oscura. Al entrar lo primero que se veía eran unas escaleras de caracol que conducían a la planta de arriba y la puerta del salón, el pasillo estaba decorado con siniestras imágenes de niños de ojos azules sonriendo. El salón era una enorme estancia de gran elegancia y con una librería digna de la mejor de las universidades, varios sofás, un televisor de plasma y un piano de cola negro, estaba unido con la cocina, toda decorada en metal y cristal, todo impoluto y brillante.

Damien no estaba demasiado preocupado por arreglar su nuevo hogar, él no se tenia que preocupar de esas cosas, salió por la puerta y comenzó a caminar. South Park no había cambiado demasiado, habían pintado alguna casa, algún nuevo establecimiento... Pero nada importante.

Pasó cerca de una tienda de regalos muy pequeña, era nueva, la miró, tenia juguetes y peluches en el escaparate, de muchos colores y tamaños, entró por curiosidad y se puso a pasear por los pasillos del establecimiento hasta que vio un niño rubio agachado frente a los peluches, parecía nervioso y estaba rojo además... ¡Era Pip!

-¡Hola, Pip!- Saludó muy motivado el anticristo.

El rubio se giró y sonrió emocionado ¡Hacia tanto que no veía a su amigo!

-Hola, camarada Damien ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué haces en South Park?- Dijo el pequeño británico intrigado.

-Muy bien, he decidido mudarme a South Park de nuevo ¿Y te digo una cosa? ¡De aquí no me mueve ni mi padre!- Respondió el moreno muy motivado.- ¿Y qué es de tu vida?

-Mi vida es muy feliz ¿Sabes? ¡Voy a casarme!- Exclamó el británico y después tapó su boca con las manos ¡Había rebelado su secreto!

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas a casar?- Preguntó un muy extrañado Damien.

El rubio calló, lo que contribuyó a que Damien se sintiese curioso.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó el moreno.

Pip Guió al moreno a casa de Butters.

Una vez llegaron tocaron al timbre, les abrió la señora Stotch con cara de preocupación.

**Continuará.**

**Nota de la autora: **Capítulo de adelanto, es sólo una forma corta de explicar y dejar ver lo que ocurrirá a continuación.

**OFIXD**


	10. Chapter 10

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara, Diana y Andrea.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 10:**

Lo primero que pensó Pip es que los había descubierto, pero al parecer estaba preocupada por otra cosa, cuando entró a la casa vio a Butters llorando en el salón.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Butters! ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Pip preocupado. Damien solo contemplaba la escena.

-Pip...to-todos lo-lo saben ¡Perdoname!- Dijo Butters. Abrazó al británico haciéndole ver su arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Butters? ¿Por qué tienes marcas en la cara?- Preguntó Pip.

La señora Stotch entró al salón.

-Butters, querido, ¿Podríais subir los tres a hablar a la habitación?- Dijo Linda, que quería ver la tele.

Los tres subieron arriba y Butters sentado en su cama siguió llorando.

-Me pegó Craig porque creyó que le habíamos hecho algo a Tweek. ¡Pero eso ya no importa! Se lo conté todo, a él, a Kenny, Kyle y Stan... ¡Lo siento! Tenia mucho miedo.- Butters frotó sus nudillos y movió una de sus piernas.

-¿Qué todos saben qué?- Preguntó Damien, hablando por primera vez desde su llegada a la casa de Butters.

-Camarada- Dijo Pip.- Butters es mi novio, vamos a casarnos ¡Y nos besamos en la boca y todo!

-Sí.- Dijo Butters.

El anticristo se empezó a reír.

-¿Y cómo os vais a casar?- Preguntó el hijo del diablo.

-No sé...- Dijo Pip.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Dijo Damien animado.- ¡Podéis casaros en las Vegas!

-¿Pero cómo iremos?- Preguntó Butters.

-Tranquilos, tengo un plan que no puede fallar.- Dijo Damien.

Kyle y Stan conversaban de camino a casa del topo, él podría ahuyentar a Cartman y disuadirlo de molestar a los rubios. La madre les dejó pasar, el topo hablaba por el teléfono tranquilamente, escucharon parte de la conversación:

-Vale... sí... ahá...¿¡Qué! ¿¡Las Vegas!... Vale, vale. Sí, mañana a las ocho, sí sí.-Decía Christophe.- Ok, adiós.

Entonces miró a Stan y Kyle.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el topo.

-Es difícil, necesitamos tu ayuda, Cartman va a putear a Butters y Pip a base de bien y necesitamos tu protección.- Explicó Kyle.

-Bueno, amigos, me temo que eso ya no es un problema.- Sentenció el topo.

-¿Ah, no?- Preguntó Stanley extrañado.-¿Por qué?

-Mañana, junto con Damien, les ayudaré a fugarse a las Vegas.- Explico Christophe sonriendo.

-¿¡Qué¡?- Exclamó Kyle.-¿¡Para qué¡?

-Se quieren casar y voy a ayudarles.- Dijo el topo.

**Continuará.**

**Notas de la autora: Otro capítulo de adelanto... No me matéis porfavor.**


	11. Chapter 11

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara, Diana, Iván y Andrea.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 11:**

-Pero mole ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Tenemos nueve años! ¡Nueve! ¿¡Cómo se van a casar!- Dijo Stanley.

-¡Y yo que sé!-Respondió- Ha sido idea de Damien, supongo que algo tendrá pensado, no desesperemos.

-¡Nosotros ayudaremos!- Dijo Kyle.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡Kyle, es una locura!- Replicó Stan.

-Bueno, podemos pedirle ayuda a Gregory.-Sugirió Mole.

-No, por ahí no paso, ese tío intentó quitarme a Wendy.-Dijo Stan.

-Mira Stan, Wendy te dejó igualmente para irse con Token, y ahora no para de salir con distintos chicos.-Dijo Kyle.

-Vamos, que es un poco guarrilla.-Añadió Christophe.

-Poco importa lo que hiciese Gregory, esto es para ayudar a Butters y Pip.- Dijo Kyle.

-Vaaale.- Respondió Stan resignado.- Iré a buscar a Kenny, seguro que quiere ayudarnos.

Stan salió corriendo a buscar a Kenny.

-Yo llamaré a Pip y Butters para que vengan aquí, y a Damien, Craig y Gregory.- Dijo Mole.

-¿Y yo qué hago?- Dijo Kyle.

-Ves a la cocina y haz café.-Ordenó Mole.

-¿Café? ¿Café para qué?- Pregunto el judío.

-¡Haz el puto café! ¡Si viene Craig se traera a Tweek pegado al culo! ¡Si no tiene café no se calla! ¡Si no se calla, habla! ¡Y si habla me desconcentra! ¿¡Lo captas!- Respondió Mole enfadándose.

-Esta bien, tío.-Respondió Kyle.

Mientras Stan corría a toda prisa a buscar a Kenny, al llegar a su casa le dijeron que estaba con los Stotch.

Kenny les hacía compañía a los rubios que se estaban haciendo arrumacos sentados en la cama de Butters, Damien estaba jugando muy tranquilo a la PSP.

-Pip... ¿Y dónde viviremos?- Preguntó Butters.

-No lo sé... Y no me importa, cualquier lugar esta bien si tu vienes porque te quiero mucho.- Respondió el británico cogiendo la mano de su novio.

-Yo también.- Dijo el rubio de pelo corto.

Se dieron un besito.

-Butters, yo... ¡Odio a Craig!- Dijo Pip.-Ha lastimado tu carita.- Dijo el rubio de pelo más largo acariciando la mejilla de su novio que estaba aún roja.

-¡Oye! Que creia que le habíais hecho algo a mi amigo.-Respondió Craig enseñándole el dedo.

-¡GAH!-Dijo Tweek únicamente.

**Continuará.**

**Notas de la autora: Otro capítulo de adelanto más, los hago cortos porque el resto son más intensos. Paciencia, solo será uno más de adelanto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara, Iván y Diana.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 12:**

Al día siguiente, a las ocho de la mañana, Gregory daba las últimas instrucciones.

-¿Lo tenemos todo?.-Dijo el chico.- Mole y yo hemos conseguido una furgoneta bastante grande, cabemos todos.

-¿Cómo la habéis conseguido?-Pregunto Kyle.

-No te conviene saberlo, amigo.- Respondió Christophe.

-Tweek y yo conseguimos que celebrase la boda un tío en las Vegas. El sitio se llama "Lameteras por siempre jamás"- Dijo Craig Tucker.

-¡Suena bien!- Comentó inocentemente Butters.

-Kyle y yo no encontramos ningún local que nos pudiésemos permitir, pero hemos traído las neveras llenas de cosas.-Dijo Stanley.

-¡Eso es mierda!- Dijo Damien.

-¿¡Se te ocurre algo mejor!- Respondió Kyle mosqueado.

-Da lo mismo chicos. A Butters y a mi nos da lo mismo.-Dijo Pip.

-Bueno... Kenny, Damien ¿Vosotros que vais a hacer?- Preguntó Gregory.

El anticristo y el rubio se miraron, sonrieron un poco.

-Ya lo veréis...- Dijo Kenneth.- ¡A las Vegas!

Todos subieron a la furgoneta sin darse cuenta de que alguien les veía y les escuchaba.

-Se van, sin decir nada... ¡Planean algo en mi contra! ¡Seguro!- Dijo Cartman.- Esto no quedará así.

Eric corrió a su casa, antes de entrar fingió ponerse a llorar, lo hacía tan bien que soltaba lágrimas y todo, entonces entró a su casa y dio un portazo, su madre salió corriendo y al verle llorando fue a consolarle.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- Preguntó Liane Cartman a su hijo.

-¡Ma! A Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters, y a algunos más se los ha llevado un pervertido sexual... Maaa ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa! Yo traté de salvarles, ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa! Pe-pero no pude y dijo que me mataría ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Explicó Eric sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Cómo ha sido, amor?- Dijo la mujer intentando no perder la calma.

-¡Un negro les subió a una furgoneta roja! ¡Buaaaaaaaaa! ¡MAAAAAAA!- Explicó el niño.- Y creo que era judío.

-Esta bien, amor. Ahora vamos a ir a hablar con la policía- Dijo Liane.

Allí Cartman contó lo que había "visto", el oficial Barbrady llamó a los padres de los demás niños.

Sheila no era precisamente la clase de mujer a la que le dicen que posiblemente un depravado sexual se ha llevado a su hijo y se queda tranquila.

-¿¡Dónde está mi pequeño!- Exigió enfadada la mujer.- ¿¡Qué va a hacer!

-Mmmm... Hay que esperar.- Dijo Barbrady.

Sheila cogió violentamente el cuello de la camisa del agente y empezó a gritarle.

-¡MI NIÑO ESTÁ EN MANOS DE UN PERVERTIDO! ¡ENCUENTRE A MI BEBÉ! ¡YA!- Dicho esto soltó al agente y se puso a llorar, su marido la abrazó con un brazo mientras con el otro sujetaba a Ike que estaba realmente confundido.

-Yo sé a dónde van.- Comentó inocentemente Ike.

-¿¡Qué!- Dijo Gerald.

-Sí, Kyle se escapó esta mañana, yo lo vi, le pregunté y...- Respondió el pequeño canadiense.

-¿Y qué, Ike?- Preguntó Sharon Marsh.

-Es un secreto.- Dijo el niño.

-Pero tienes que decirlo.- Replicó Linda Stotch.

-¡Eso!- Dijo la madre de Christophe.

-Me dijo que se iba con los demás a impedir que Cartman jodiese una cosa.- Dijo el niño.

-¿Estás seguro, cariño? ¿No lo habrás soñado?- Preguntó Randy.

-No, el gordo os ha mentido- Replicó.

-¡Coño! ¡No me llames gordo, puto judío!- Dijo Eric.- Ma, vamos a casa, que son unos desagradecidos.

-Tienes razón, cariño.- Dijo Liane.

Los Cartman abandonaron la comisaría.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó la madre de Kenny.

-Eso ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Dijo la madre de Gregory.

-En la policía de South Park son todos unos incompetentes inútiles, no sirven para nada, yo digo que lo mejor sería organizarnos para ir a buscarlos.- Dijo Sheila muy convencida.

**Continuará.**

**Notas de la autora: Gracias por leer y por tenerme tanta paciencia.**


	13. Chapter 13

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara, Iván y Diana.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 13:**

Mientras en la furgoneta tres rubios entonaban la canción que estaban poniendo en la radio en ese momento.

-¡I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic...!- Entonaban Pip, Butters y Tweek contentos, Kenny movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

-Joder, si sigo oyendo esta canción solo pueden pasar dos cosas, o que los mate a los tres o que me ponga a cantar yo también.- Dijo Kenny.

-Simplemente haz lo que te pida el cuerpo.- Respondió Damien sin demasiado interés.

Pasó un rato y tres rubios lloraban como locos y otro gritaba incoherencias.

-¡Dios! ¡GAH! ¡Damien nos matará! ¡Violará! ¡Llamará a los gnomos! ¡GAH!- Gritaba Tweek nervioso.

-¡Malo!- Dijo Butters aún llorando.

-¡Agresivo!- Dijo Pip apoyando a su novio y llorando también.

-Yo quería ser una Barbie Girl.- Dijo el chico de la chaqueta naranja llorando más que los otros dos.

-¡GAH!- Añadió el chico de pelo revuelto.

-¡Joder! No ha sido tanto. Maricas...- Explicó el anticristo.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Has fundido la puta radio, cabrón!- Dijo Tucker enseñando su dedo.

-¡Coño! ¡A callar todo el mundo!- Dijo Stan.

-¡Tu no me mandas callar, puto!- Respondió Craig.

-¡Tu no le llamas puto a mi amigo, cara culo!- Atacó Kyle.

-¡Tu no le llamas cara culo a Craig!-Dijo Damien.- ¡Puto marica!-

-¡Kyle no es marica! ¡Tu eres un soplapollas!- Defendió Stanley.

-¡Esto tu!- Dijo Craig.

-¡O tu!-

-¡O Kyle!-

-¡O Damien!-

-¡O Stan!-

-¡O Craig!-

-¡O Kenny!- Dijo Kenny haciendo parar en seco la discusión.

Iban a retomarla cuando interrumpió Christophe.

-¡Si alguien vuelve a decir una sola estupidez doy la vuelta y volvemos a South Park!-

-¡NO!- Respondieron todos menos Mole.

Se quedaron callados durante más o menos dos minutos hasta que Pip habló.

-Butters ¿Has traido las servilletas de Hello Kitty?- Preguntó el británico.

-¡Claro!- Respondió- Te lo prometí ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?-

Los dos rubios se abrazaron cariñosamente.

-Cuando seamos mayores tendremos hijos.- Declaró Butters.

-¿¡CÓMO!-Respondieron el resto de ocupantes de la furgoneta asustando a los rubios.

-Pues teniéndolos ¿No?- Preguntó Pip como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-¿Los adoptareis?- Preguntó entonces Kyle.

-¡No! Yo quiero tener un hijo de Pip- Replicó el pequeño Stotch.

-Pero... Butters, Pip, eso es imposible.- Dijo Gregory tratando de ser delicado.

-¿Por qué? Mis papás dicen que para tener bebés sólo se necesita amor y yo amo mucho a Philip.-Dijo Leopold frotando sus nudillos mirando sus manitas.

-Yo también quiero mucho a Butters.- Añadió el pequeño británico.

-Ya lo sabemos, capullos, lo que pasa es que eso solo funciona con un chico y una chica.- Dijo Craig.

-Mole, para en esa área de descanso, creo que habrá que explicarles muuuchas cosas...- Dijo Kenny sonriendo pervertidamente.

-Ya lo creo.- Animó Damien.

Aparcaron y entraron al pequeño café donde todos pidieron batido de chocolate, salvo Tweek, que pidió un café y se sentaron en una mesa apartada.

-Bueno, gente, nos hemos reunido aquí para desvirgar la mente de Butters y Pip.- Empezó Kenny con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Desvirgar ¡GAH!- Añadió Tweek.

-Bueno chicos, lo primero, "eso" se hace sin ropa.-Explicó el anticristo.

-Y lo único que tienes que hacer es meter tu "regalito" en su "hucha".- Dijo Craig.

-Eso les gusta mucho y tú te corres.- Añadió Damien.

-Y luego puede chuparte tu...- Empezó a decir Kenny antes de ser interrumpido por Gregory.

-¡Eso para la próxima clase!- Dijo el chico.- Vamos Christophe, que hay que buscar un sitio tranquilo donde dormir esta noche.-

-Nosotros vamos a tirarle piedras al panal que hay junto al lavabo.- Explicó Kenny antes de marcharse con Craig y Damien.

-Nosotros vamos a investigar- Añadió Kyle antes de marcharse junto a Stan.

Mole y Gregory también se marcharon dejando solos a Pip, Butters y Tweek.

-Tweek ¿Todos tenemos "regalito" y "hucha"?- Preguntó Pip.

-Su-supongo ¡GAH!- Dijo el niño.

-Entonces si hacemos "eso"... ¿Seremos papás?- Preguntó Butters.

-¡Claro! No seas tonto Butters, nos lo han dicho para que sepamos hacer bebés.- Explicó el británico.

-¡Vamos a hacer bebés!- Gritó Butters.

Los dos abandonaron el pequeño café y fueron corriendo a la furgoneta.

**Continuará.**

**Notas de la autora: En el capítulo anterior me quedé sumamente decepcionada, pensé que mi fanfic gustaba, veo que no es así, estoy considerando enviar "Like a secret" al cajón de los recuerdos, o lo que es lo mismo, abandonar, porque no veo que realmente sea del agrado de los lectores.**


	14. Chapter 14

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara, Iván, Laura y Dianulen Correnkremen.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 14:**

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Broflovski:

**-**Ike ¿Dónde van los chicos?- Pregunto Sharon.

-No sé... Pero el tete Kyle tiene una libreta, apunta cosas y la pone debajo de la cama. ¿Por qué hace eso el tete, mamá?- Preguntó.

-No lo sé, cariño.- Dijo Sheila acariciando la cabecita del niño.

-Voy a buscar la libreta.- Anunció Gerald.

-Voy contigo.- Dijo Randy.

Los dos hombres subieron al dormitorio de Kyle.

-¡Aquí está!- Anunció Gerald feliz.

-Vamos a ver... Umm... ¡Aquí!- Dijo Randy señalando un fragmento bastante corto de la última página.- "Plan Boda" ¿Qué coño es esto?

-Déjame ver.- Dijo Gerald arrebátandole de nuevo la libreta.- Uhmm... Es una lista de tareas, como si se preparasen para un viaje.

-¿A dónde crees que irán?- Preguntó Randy Marsh.

-No lo sé, no lo pone.-

Derrepente subió muy alterada Sheila.

-¡Chicos! Los señores Stotch han descubierto donde iban porque su hijo había escrito en un folio "¡A las Vegas!"-

-¿Pero cómo van a llegar allí?- Preguntó su esposo.

-A saber...- Dijo Randy.

-¿A qué esperáis? ¡Vamos a Las Vegas a por nuestros hijos!- Dijo la señora Broflovski muy convencida.

-¡A organizarlo todo!- Se oyó exclamar a Sharon desde la planta baja.

Los padres se volvieron a reunir.

-¿"Plan boda"? ¿Qué demonios pretenden?- Preguntó la madre de Kenny, que sorprendentemente, estaba sobria.

-No lo sabemos, yo avisaré a Ned y a Jimbo para que nos ayuden.- Dijo Randy.

-¡No es suficiente! ¡Hay que avisar a la alcaldesa!- Dijo Sheila.

Horas más tarde se reunieron con la alcaldesa quien aseguró "no poder ayudarles", minutos más tarde cambió de opinión, niños desaparecidos afectarían a su imagen, así que movilizó a la policía y junto a su séquito, los padres de los niños y Jimbo y Ned partieron la Las Vegas algunos días más tarde.

En la escuela el ambiente era un caos, los niños, gracias a Cartman, hablaban de un violador de niños, de aliens secuestradores y de todo lo que sus cabecitas eran capaces de imaginar. Los profesores se veían obligados a vigilar el trayecto de los niños para asegurarse que volvían a casa.

Cartman estaba realmente enfadado ¡Le habían dejado fuera de una aventura! Así que empezó a organizar un grupo de niños para ir a buscarlos sin que lo supiesen los adultos. Token realmente no quería buscarles, no le preocupaban pero tenía muchas ganas de partirles la cara a Tweek y a Craig por dejarle fuera de lo que estaban haciendo. Clyde iba porque ya estaba harto de tanto control por parte de sus padres, si descubrían que hacían esos idiotas en Las Vegas podría volver a estar tranquilo. Wendy se unió al grupo porque aseguraba echar mucho de menos a Stan y Bebe sólo iba por acompañar al resto.

-¿Y cómo iremos?- Pregunto Clyde.

-A ver, marica, pues en autobús.- Dijo Token como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Eso es ridículo, nos encontrarían enseguida.- Dijo Bebe.

-¡Paremos a ese camión!- Gritó Cartman.- ¡Capullo!- Exclamó al ver que el vehículo pasaba de largo.

Siguieron intentándolo hasta que un micro bus vacío los recogió, tuvieron suerte, iba directo a Las Vegas.

**Continuará.**

**Notas de la autora: El próximo capítulo es de avance. Gracias por elegir Like a secret.**

**OFIXD**


	15. Chapter 15

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Pip x Butters.

**D**edicado a: Mónica, Sara, Dianulen Correnkremen y a mi prima Laura.

**-.-.-.-Like a secret-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 15:**

-Yo creo que lo de Las Vegas es por despistar.- Declaró Ned a la mitad del camino.

-Pienso lo mismo.-Dijo la alcaldesa.-Habrán ido a Nueva York.-

-¿A Nueva York?- Preguntó Sharon.- Seguro que van a Las Vegas.-

-Lo pusieron para despistar.- Dijo Randy.-Sharon ¿Por qué demonios irían a Las Vegas? ¡No pueden entrar a ningún casino!

Sharon suspiró, tenía miedo de tomar una mala decisión y que por ello Stan saliese mal parado ¿Y si alguien le había lastimado? Sheila estaba nerviosa, su perfecto hijo se había fugado y eso le hacía preguntarse si era una buena madre, las buenas notas de Kyle se mezclaban en su cabeza con la preocupación. Carol estaba preocupada por Kenny, aunque... en el fondo deseaba que tardasen en encontrarlos, más comida para ellos, realmente tener un hijo era un gasto muy grande. Linda era la más desconsolada, no paraba de llorar y de hablar de "su bebé". La señora Tucker estaba de una mala leche considerable, sabía, tenía la certeza de que Craig solo quería joder. La señora Tweak estaba tan nerviosa que le daban tics similares a los de su hijo aunque no tan exagerados. Satán estaba deprimido porque su "pequeño angelito" podría estar en peligro.

Pero nadie había notado que Pip también había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiese existido, sus padres adoptivos ni se preocuparon por el pobre niño.

En el micro bus de camino a Las Vegas, el conductor, un hombre frustrado al que habían comunicado por radio que estaba despedido y que tenía que regresar con el micro bus a la central, entonces se encontró con aquellos niños y algo le dijo que debía ayudarles, y acertó, los niños le alegraron el día, decidió que si lo tenían que despedir él iba a disfrutar lo más posible del micro bus. Ahora conducía Cartman, se turnaban para no tener que parar muy seguido, y ya estaban a pocos kilómetros de Las Vegas...

Cartman estaba bastante arrepentido de haber llevado a Bebe y Wendy con ellos, Wendy era una puta hippie y no dejaba de joderle y según su punto de vista, Bebe era una puta, ahora mismo se estaba besando con Clyde en los asientos finales del vehículo. Eric se sentía destrozado, en cierto modo... él sabía que quería a Clyde y no era un amor como a un amigo, a su mamá o a su sapo Clyde, era amor de novios. Decidió que los ignoraría a ambos durante el resto del viaje.

Bebe solo quería poner celoso a Token, pero no conseguía demasiado aunque si que vio a Wendy mirarle con una expresión de enfado bastante significativa ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Le gustaba Clyde?

Clyde se sentía en una nube, Bebe le gustaba mucho y ahora le estaba besando, después de todo sus cartas de amor y sus invitaciones para merendar habían dado resultado.

Token estaba triste, él sabia desde hacía algún tiempo que Cartman quería a Clyde, lo descubrió tontamente pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera el dueño de esos sentimientos conocía que él estaba al tanto. Al joven Black le parecía un secreto lo suficientemente delicado como para guardarlo y en cierto modo se sentía especial ¿Podría ser una buena Celestina para esos dos?

**Continuará.**

**Notas de la autora: Sí, ya está aquí, el temido capítulo de avance XD no dejéis de leer Like a secret porque aún trae muchas sorpresas.**

**Sí, en este fanfic, como se suele decir "cada loco con su tema"**

**Nos leemos.**

**P.D: Siento haber tardado, he sufrido una grave crisis de "" XD**

**OFID**


	16. Chapter 16

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi (Chico x Chico)

**P**areja principal: **Bip**

**D**edicado: A **todo el que lo lea :D**

**O**bjetivos del fanfic: Divertir(me)

**C**anciones escuchadas mientras escribía: Body Rockers — I like the way you move

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: _NO robes_ este fanfic, si quieres que tus amigos lo lean enviales este enlace, no te apropies de algo que no te pertenece.

**-.-.-.- Like a Secret -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- -.-.-.- **

**-.-.-.- **

Pip dejó el violín a un lado y después miró a su hija y esposo que en aquel momento le aplaudían.

—Ha sido increíble, cariño —dijo Butters Stotch a su esposo, Philip Stotch.

—Yo quiero tocar así algún día — añadió su hija de diez años, Diana Stotch (N/a: Ahí lo tienes, siviolasperrosygatos, no siempre uso tu nombre para hacer el cabrón.)

—Algún día lo conseguirás, hija —la animó Pip.

¿Cómo habían pasado de ser unos niñitos inocentes, fugados a las Vegas para casarse en secreto, a ser un feliz matrimonio con un bebé?

Todo ocurrió cuando se encontraron con Cartman y los demás. Gregory y Kyle dieron todas las explicaciones. Después todos corrieron a la furgoneta cuando Tweek les dijo que iban a quedarse embarazados. Los encontraron sin camiseta y durmiendo abrazaditos como dos preciosos ángeles.

Decidieron enfrentarse a los padres y volvieron todos juntos a South Park. El conductor del bus se fugó con la furgoneta y ellos volvieron con el bus. Cuando llegaron supieron que sus padres no estaban y se pusieron en contacto con ellos. Los adultos volvieron, los abrazaron y besaron. Ninguno volvió a ver la luz del sol en las dos semanas siguientes.

Pip y Butters no tuvieron que confesar que estaban juntos porque la enfermera Gollum hizo eso por ellos cuando los dos muchachos acudieron a la enfermería llorando y muy asustados porque no se notaban embarazados. Finalmente los padres lo descubrieron y empezaron a darse charlas de sexualidad a edades más tempranas. Los padres no le dieron mayor importancia a lo que ocurría porque eran muy críos, claro, con el paso de los años aceptaron que era un amor real sin mayor problema.

¿Qué pasó con los demás? Wendy le confesó su amor a Bebe a los quince años, desgraciadamente para la morena la rubia no era lesbiana ni bisexual, así que la rechazó. Wendy encontró el verdadero amor en una chica llamada Adele que conoció en su etapa universitaria.

Cartman jamás llegó a confesarle a Clyde sus sentimientos por él. Clyde de todos modos era heterosexual y acabó casándose con Barbara Stevens. Aún así su pasajero enamoramiento le acercó al verdadero amor de su vida, Token Black, Cartman no pudo evitar enamorarse de ese dulce chico que tanto le había ayudado, que tantas horas le había estado consolando. Si bien al principio le costó aceptar sus sentimientos por su ideología racista no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por lo que Token le hacía sentir. Felicidad y amor, mucho amor, un amor eterno.

Damien volvió al infierno durante un tiempo hasta que se percató de que Kenny se suicidaba para verle. Nunca dijo nada hasta el día del dieciocho cumpleaños del rubio que escogió autorregalarse un suicidio. El anticristo le encaró de una vez sólo para ser besado. Nadie sabe dónde están Damien y Kenneth ahora. Algunos dicen que son los reyes del infierno, otros que viajan por todas las dimensiones del universo... nadie tiene razón, todos la tienen ¿Quién sabe?

Stan y Kyle estuvieron saliendo durante muchos años hasta que se separaron por una infidelidad de Stanley. El chico Marsh acabó casándose con su amante, William Koiv.

Kyle jamás pudo perdonar a Stan y acabaron perdiendo el contacto tras la ruptura. Siempre le recordaría con cariño, pero no era nada comparado con su esposo, Trent Boyett.

Gregory se casó con Annie Faulk y Christophe se casó con Heidi Turner. Los dos siguieron con sus misiones de mercenarios pero a gran escala. Los dos matrimonios son buscados en todo el mundo. Todavía se desconoce su paradero, lo único que sabe es que se los vio por última vez en aeropuerto de Denver con sus esposas en avanzado estado de gestación...

Y todos fueron felices para siempre.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora: Creo que nadie esperaba un final así. **

**Siento no haber actualizado antes, me quedé bloqueada en el capitulo final. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado :D**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis leído el fic hasta el final, a todos los que habéis esperado: Aquí lo tenéis.**

**Aprovecho para hacer publicidad de mi fic yaoi de Ed, Edd y Eddy llamado "UnexpectED change" tiene lemon, crack pairings y diversión asegurada. Si visitaís mi perfil lo encontrareis. No os decepcionará.**

**Nos leemos, chicas y chicos.**

**XOXO**

_**OFIXD**_


End file.
